


[ART] When He Loves You Back.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Shy Merlin shows up to his co-worker's xmas party - only to realise that Arthur's been hung up on him too. It's going to be a veryHappy Christmas.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: ART by DIG [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	[ART] When He Loves You Back.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** SELF  
**Art Medium:** DIGITAL  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
